Wireless communication networks typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless communication services. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and can move between wireless coverage areas of the wireless access nodes. The wireless communication network transfers information to the wireless communication devices to indicate incoming calls, messages, or other alerts. This information, many times referred to as paging information, is routed through the wireless access nodes to reach the wireless communication devices. The wireless access nodes are also typically grouped into paging zones, where delivery of paging information for a particular wireless communication device is transferred only to the paging zone in which that particular wireless communication device is registered.
However, when many wireless communication devices communicate through a wireless access node, congestion can arise and cause difficulty in delivery of the paging information. Wireless access nodes can also experience heavy registration traffic from wireless communication devices, leading to slower response times and dropped or blocked communication sessions.